


Christmas Miracles

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Good Person God | Chuck Shurley, Jack Kline as God, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, Mary Winchester Bashing, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: They did it. They won. Now, all that was left to do was to celebrate Christmas. Officially, this time, with their chosen family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Merry Christmas Eve & Happy Holidays!! Enjoy. 🎄✨🎇🎁

They did it. They won. Now, all that was left to do was to celebrate Christmas. Officially, this time, with their chosen family. Sam was skeptical at first, when Dean mentioned it over dinner the night before Christmas Eve.

"Besides, Dean," he added, a spoonful of mashed potatoes hovering just in front of his mouth, "Didn't we already celebrate, when Mrs. Butters was here?"

Dean shrugged, stabbing at a cut up piece of medium-well steak. "Well, yeah. But, I figured, with Jack as God now, and Chuck no longer controlling our lives..."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Eileen grinned at them both, turning Sam's own puppy-dog look around right back a him. "We deserve to celebrate good things, now that we're free. We all deserve good things, Sam." 

Sam, with great reluctance and leftover bitterness from the memories of his childhood and a crappy time of hopping motel to motel during the holidays while he was growing up, agreed. 

_Maybe this won't be so bad,_ he thought. Maybe they really could finally have good things. So, with that decided, they made plans to get a Christmas tree and new decorations. 

They all just finished up dinner when they flinched in surprise as Jack appeared in front of them in the Deancave. Dean paused the movie they were watching - some cheesy and predictable Hallmark Christmas-themed thing. 

Dean smiled softly as he set the remote back down. "Jack. Hey, kid." Hugs and smiles were shared all around. 

"Hi," Jack held up a hand in his usual greeting. He still smiled so widely and innocently, but now with just a hint of that huge new power boost he got from his confrontation with Chuck. "So, I know you guys are wondering why I'm here. While I was away, I've been... renovating things. In Heaven. Now, instead of just people reliving their memories over and over for all eternity, I have scrapped that idea and tore down all the walls between all the worlds. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Empty are all now connected."

The other three stared in shock. Eyes wide, open-mouth, stuttering type of surprise. Dean wanted to ask him so many questions. How did he get the Empty to agree with Jack's idea? Where was Cas? Is he okay? Did Jack get him out? Is he helping Jack?

Jack must have sensed many of their questions ( _Friggin' God powers_ , Dean thought to himself), because he held up a hand, pausing them in their unspoken interrogation. "Yes, I got Cas out of the Empty." He sent a quick, knowing glance at Dean, who visibly flushed pink. He blushed harder at Sam and Eileen's smirks. 

"And," the new God continued, "Yes, Cas has been helping me fix Heaven. As has the other angels. I got them out, too. And Crowley. Don't worry about Lucifer, he's the only one still in the Empty. Well, other than the Empty itself. And, Sam, Dean, I hope you don't mind, but I sent your parents to Hell." 

Sam and Dean sat back, stunned. Finally, their parents were being punished for their abuse and neglect. Finally, their parents were being punished for dragging them unwillingly into the hunting life without their consent. 

Dean then got over his shock as he smirked, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest. "'Bout damn time those two got what they deserve. I hope Rowena's givin' them hell down there."

"She is," Jack replied, nodding and smiling proudly. "She's making them do secretary and grunt work." 

Sam and Dean burst out into loud, carefree, genuine amusement. "Ha! That's what they get!!"

Eileen and Jack joined in on their merry celebration. Then, Jack continued to speak. 

"Also, I've brought everyone back," he said. "Everyone. Everyone you tried to save over the years, all of the friends you've made over the years. All of your found family. The Apocalypse World refugees. And, I've sent the other Sam and Dean back to their world." 

"So - So," Sam answered quickly, his excitement making him stutter, "Everyone's back? And all the worlds?"

"Yep!" Jack chirped happily. Dean made an impressed noise.

"Not bad, kid," he clapped his son on the shoulder playfully. "I'm proud of you." 

Jack looked like he wanted to cry as Dean pulled him into a hug. 

* * *

Soon, everyone was gathered around together in the main room in the bunker. With his new God powers, and with some of Amara's help, Jack had the bunker looking very festive. A huge, real Christmas tree, fully decorated, sat where the tables usually were; complete with a Christmas angel tree-topper. The tables were pushed back and to the side. 

Music filled the room, along with the warmth of food and good company. Everyone was there. All of their friends, their chosen family. And even Chuck was there, with the promise that he wouldn't start anything with them again. He kept that promise as he stuck by Becky's side the whole time and seemed to be on the tentative beginnings of re-starting their relationship after Becky asked Jack to not bring back her husband and kids. He agreed. 

Sam and Dean had a lot of fun watching their Bobby interact with Apocalypse Bobby. Especially when Crowley began flirting with them both. They were then pleasantly surprised when both versions of Bobby flirted back wit the King of Hell. 

Rowena then magicked herself in and was happy to see her son again. Mother and son reunited, with a fresh start and a new beginning. 

Sam was then surprised - but happy, of course - to see Jessica, his old college girlfriend again. Water blurred his vision. "Jess," he choked out. "Is - is it really you?" 

"Hi, Sam," Jessica answered, also crying. She was then quickly introduced to everyone who hadn't previously known her. Eileen instantly loved her. 

"Sam, you were right," Eileen whispered to him as she rubbed his back in soothing circles. "She's a total sweetheart. Also, I gotta say this: She's a total babe."

The taller Winchester sibling let out a shocked laugh that sounded more like a yelp. Then, he hesitated. "So, wait. What are you saying, Eileen?"

Eileen smirked. "I'm saying, you me, Jess, Gabe and Rowena."

Sam blinked. "Like, to - together? Together-together?"

"Yes," she smirked. Eileen then winked. 

"I mean," Sam shrugged. "I wouldn't mind all of us being together. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with that idea."

Eileen squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling softly up at him. Sam squeezed back. 

* * *

Dean looked half-happily all around him as he saw his friends and family reunite and meet the people they've heard about, and always wanted to meet. All of his loved ones were there. 

All except one. Cas. Where is he? He should've been here by now! Hell, he should've been there before the others showed up! 

"Relax, Dean," Jack spoke softly to him. He smiled reassuringly. "I promise, Cas'll be home again. Soon. For now, try to have fun."

Dean let out a loud puff of air and Jack conjured up a boombox that played a mixtape of rock versions of Christmas classics.

Everyone cheered and began to dance. He and both Charlies even came up with a silly made-up-on-the-spot dance that AU Charlie's girlfriend Stevie laughed at and she then also began dancing silly. 

"Holy shit," Dean mouthed to himself when both Charlies kissed Stevie, then kissed each other. "Wow." Dean blushed, then quickly looked away, not wanting to intrude on Charlie's moment. He shouldn't be watching anyway, that was his friend who was like a sister to him. 

Dean then sipped a little Family Business beer and set it back down. He went back to dancing in a humorous manner. 

Garth, Bess and their kids started doing the Macarena. Some of the other party-goers joined in when they noticed. Miracle barked happily, spinning round and round.

Four more songs in, and there was a knock on the door. Jack snapped his fingers to pause the music, then tilted his head. He righted it as he grinned. "It's Cas. Cas is home."

Dean paused. Last time he thought Cas was at the door....

"I promise, it's really Cas this time, Dean," Jack smiled reassuringly. Everyone watched on as Dean took to the stairs in a hurry, three at a time. They waited with bated breath as he answered the door. They heard Dean gasp.

"Cas," they heard him whisper loudly, thick with emotion.

"Hello, Dean."

Everyone cheered as they heard that familiar baritone say those familiar, comforting words. 

They cheered louder when Dean finally grabbed his angel by the trenchcoat's lapels and kissed him on the mouth lovingly and sweetly. 

"Merry Christmas," Sam, Jack and Eileen whispered in their direction. 

Miracle barked happily again. 


End file.
